Disposable wipes are widely used by the consuming public to clean and moisturize skin and to clean and disinfect a variety of surfaces such as kitchen counter tops. Typically, the wipes are housed in a container for use in a home, office, vehicle or the like. These containers suffer from at least two drawbacks. First, if the wipe is to be used on an infant for instance, the wipes when extracted are often cold to the touch and are uncomfortable on the infant's skin. Second, if the wipes are to be heated prior to use on the infant, the wipes must be housed in a container that is electrically connected to a power source. Such an electrically powered container is bulky and not transportable.
A device is needed in the industry, which utilizes a compact, portable power source that enables a user to transport a container of wipes device conveniently in a purse, pocket, suitcase, automobile or the like, which can be quickly activated to warm the wipes for use on human skin.